Forgiveness
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Sometimes, you have to earn forgiveness. They were beyond that point.


**Title:** Forgiveness  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** T  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva  
**Status:** Complete  
**Category:** Romance, Friendship, Fluff, Humor.  
**Spoilers: **Rule Fifty One light spoilers.  
**Summary:** Sometimes, you have to earn forgiveness. They were beyond that point.  
**A/N:** My first stab at some Tiva. Something I wrote when stuck in the car with my parents on the longest ride ever.

She had been heading to his apartment for a reason, but the moment that he opened the door to his apartment, she really did not remember why she was there. She had not expected him to be home, if she was honest with herself, but there he was. Tony was standing in the doorway wearing a pair of sweat pants, his hair wet from a recent shower and his chest bare. He had missed her ceremony a few days back and this was the first time she had seen him since then.

It was odd, but she could not bring herself to be angry with him. Not really. For his part, Tony covered his surprise quickly, pasting on the play boy smile as he stepped back to let her in. The hesitation in her step before she entered his apartment caused the smile on his face to falter, and instead he sighed, shutting the door behind her.

"Ziva-"

"I am not angry," she stated softly, turning to stare at him. Cocking his head to the side, Tony studied her, wondering if it was some kind of trick. She was an assassin, after all, and she was very good at hiding her true feelings when she wanted to.

"… you're not?" he finally asked after a few seconds had passed. She shook her head, her eyes still trained on him. It was almost making him uncomfortable, and he wondered if she realized just how intently she was staring at his body.

"I am not… you have always had my back, and so I assume there is a good reason why you did not come."

The trust that she placed in him made his heart ache, because he had wanted to be there. Ziva was a big part of his life and he had not wanted to let her down. After bringing her back to NCIS he had swore that he would never hurt her, but he had and the fact that his failure had happened only a few months after he made his promise hurt just a little. She still trusted him though, and that brought a small amount of comfort.

"Yeah, about that-" he cut himself off, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. He couldn't talk about it, not yet. His reluctance made her nod as she stepped closer, her eyes locking with his. She had assumed it was a mission handed to him by the Director, and the fact that she was right made his disappearance hurt less than it had before.

"I wanted to be there." he stated softly after a moment, letting his sincerity shine in his eyes. The look made her smile a little, taking comfort in the fact that he was telling her the truth.

"I know you did."

The silence that followed her statement was tangible, but not awkward. She spent the time studying his body, looking for any new injuries, pleased when she found none. Tony let his eyes take in her appearance. She was wearing a simple shirt and camo capris with her boots. Her hair was pulled back in bun, a few strands of it hanging in her face. Reaching out, his fingers brushed against her cheek as he pushed them behind her ear.

"Ziva-" her name had so many meanings when he said it, and something spurred her into action.

Lips pressing together hard enough to bruise.

Impatient fingers tugging at clothing, throwing it to the ground once it was removed.

Teeth grazing skin, biting hard enough to leave a mark, only to be followed by a soothing tongue.

The couch caught them as they fell down in a tangle of limbs and heat. Sating the urges that had plagued them for a few years. Afterward, Ziva made no move to leave, content for the time being. She knew it would not always be this way, that perhaps this was a one time thing. The smile she felt against her shoulder blade soothed the sudden anxiety she felt.

"Well, if that's what happens when I say your name-"

Her elbow collided with his gut, but the hit was more affectionate than painful. The grin never faded from his features as he grabbed the quilt from the back of the couch, throwing it over their quickly cooling bodies.

"Always prepared, Tony?" she teased, closing her eyes a little. The soft chuckle she heard only made her smile.

"It's a Gibbs thing." he replied, settling down behind her with his back to the couch.

"You have slept with Gibbs?" another teasing comment was made, and instead of a chuckle she felt the gentle poke he delivered to her stomach.

"I've slept _at _Gibbs' home. There's a difference."

"If you say so."

Silence, and then…

"… so does this count as your gift or do I have to-"

"Go to sleep, Tony."

"Right, gotcha."

…

"That is not sleeping, Tony."

"Spoil sport."

Chuckling softly she closed her eyes, falling asleep to the feel of Tony's heart beat against her back.

It was the first time in months that she did not dream of Somalia.


End file.
